There is a need for a better system and method for movement of a microphone in relation to a sound source wherein locations may be remembered and when requested the capability to move the microphone to the remembered locations. Current mechanisms only move microphones in a limited manner. Some mechanisms move the microphone in a single axis, for example to move a microphone up and down. This is typically used for public speaking where the microphone can be adjusted to accommodate the height of each person using the microphone.